Peshk Vry'lya
Peshk Vry'lya, despite all public records, was born at the Vry'lya estate on Kothlis, his father of course Cernious Vry'lya, at the time a powerful Bothan with more than half the net worth of Kothlis and Torilis in his pockets. Cernious was the sort that felt location was the key to everything, and if his son was born on a colony that would not do. The story of courses conflicts over a long time how they got Peshk to be recorded being born on Bothawui, must involve immense bribes. Nethertheless Peshk was moved to Bothawui to live and grow up in his estate their while his father turned back to business in the colonies. The results would shape the way Peshk thought for the rest of his life. Early Life Peshk at the age of 4 begin his training in education and purification of body, an art many call martial arts. It was his father's express orders to train his son in self-defense, and the young bothan excelled at it. In education his mind was as sharp as his father's at his age and he excelled in the art of politics, administration policy, history, sociology, xenography. It was evident to everyone the child was gifted, but he would betray the bothan way of life. At the age of 15 Peshk proved himself to be a minority on Bothawui and enrolled in the Drev'starn Military Strategic Academy, no bothan in his class ever dared enroll in such a place. 'I have dismissed the bothan thinking and will myself find the truth of my existence,' he declared to those around him, Cernious at this time moving onward to immense success and working with Merr-Sonn Military Science Divisions running the entire Bothan Sector, so he had little time for his son, and for intervention. Peshk graduated from the Military Strategic Academy with honors, but due to the Imperial eyes was not permitted to go any further than his basics. With a heavy heart the Bothan then turned to graduate studies in the prestigious Drev'starn and Alya University, the school owned by his clan. He continued his self-defense training all the way to the age of 25 and managed to finish a Ph.D in galactic history and he became a Xenoarcheologist. With this Peshk casted off the last hopes his clan had of him becoming a bothan politican and packed his personal freighter and prepared for field work. He worked around Bothawui for years, and then his father's wealth increased as he was slowly garnering support in the CSA for a rise to power. Life as a Researcher Peshk moved on to Tatooine where he would live the next five years of his life living with Jawas and their society. He would discover immense knowledge of their trade languages and the culture itself, their fear of the sand people and how far their civilization stretched beyond the meager settlements from the galaxy. Peshk was interested in learning the past and managed to trace it back from some time, but it only helps him write a theory that the Jawa's are the true natives of this civilization. Peshk theorized that the Tusken Raiders were once a space fairing civilization and a colonizing vessel crashed here and in grave circumstances the civilization turned savage. He wrote dozens of books on the matter that were hailed as great historical theory and works. He then founded the Galactic Historical Society on Justa, doomed for failure with intense Imperial pressures in the region. A Political Career His father was no longer the Grand Protector of the Federation, but he made it his business to help him when he heard a call from the worlds. The major clans feeling that the world was being damaged under the current administration. With the aid of Aknar Koth'lyri the clans of Alya and Ilyri formed a new Coalition and with Peshk the self-proclaimed General of all Bothan Forces moved his father back into the ranks as Grand Protector. The results would be a transfer to the New Republic Marine Corps and General Peshk Vry'lya had become a military leader. After successfully repelling an Imperial Attack on Asteroid Kappa the Bothan delegates of the Senate formulated a plan. The Bothans rallied a non-human coalition in the Senate and with that propellant Peshk Vry'lya was elected by the body to be the next Chief of State for the New Republic. Despite some early victories, Peshk Vry'lya eventually stepped down from his office around the time of the War of the Throne and has not been seen in the public eye since. Return from Exile In early 17 ABY at the request of a long time friend, Lando Calrissian, Peshk Vry'lya has returned to the galaxy at large. Being sited at committee hearings and participating in the new Sabacc Tournaments, the Former Bothan Chief of State is looking to make a new name for himself. In the neutral worlds, as a business leader, and a galactic renowned gambler. Vry'lya, Peshk Vry'lya, Peshk Vry'lya, Peshk Vry'lya Peshk Vry'lya Peshk Vry'lya, Peshk